Delirios em Hogwarts
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Lily Evans e Sirius Blacks são os novos professores de Hogwarts, mas a ruiva não esperava ter um moreno de olhos chocolates que lhe tira o folego como aluno... Dedicada a 1 Lily Evans, minha irmã Jones! :D
1. I

- Você pensa que eu não vi Sirius – avisou Lily Evans revirando os olhos verdes enquanto caminhava ao lado da floresta com o melhor amigo, Sirius Black.

- Não sei do que você está falando cenoura – contrariando a resposta o sorriso nos lábios do moreno dizia claramente que ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

- É nosso primeiro dia aqui e você já começa dando em cima de uma aluna – reclamou Lily.

- Eu não fiz isso Lily – sorriu Sirius.

- Eu vi Sirius!

- Então prove – Lily bufou para o amigo. Era o primeiro dia de ambos em Hogwarts, como professores novos tinham tido o dia para se acomodarem antes de começarem as aulas, mas Sirius não precisou disso para colocar os olhos em uma garota chamada Marlene que saia de uma aula.

Lily havia entrado para Hogwarts como professora de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, já Sirius como professor de Feitiços, já que o velho anão resolveu pedir férias.

- Só quero que não se meta em confusões Sirius – pediu a ruiva parando perto do salgueiro no mesmo instante um garoto de cabelos arrepiados que parecia ter a idade de Sirius embora as vestes demonstrassem que ele era um estudante saiu do salgueiro, fazendo Lily virar-se com a varinha apontado diretamente para o peito dele.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Sirius descontraído, Lily continuava com a varinha apontado para o garoto que se arrumou e assumiu uma expressão amistosa.

- Se apresente primeiro – mandou com um sorriso, fazendo Lily ranger os dentes. Sirius riu gostando imediatamente dele.

- Sirius Black – cumprimentou Sirius sorrindo no que foi respondido. Lily revirou os olhos enfim guardando a varinha.

- Nós somos professores Sirius não colegas – disse Lily e só então o garoto foi reparar que a ruiva era muito gostosa e após a constatação deu um sorriso fazendo Sirius rir.

- Não exagere Lily.

- James Potter – cumprimentou James rindo.

- Vá para o seu dormitório Potter – mandou Lily, James sorriu para a ruiva e seguiu para o castelo.

- Se você continuar assim logo todos os alunos irão te odiar – comentou Sirius ganhando um tapa da ruiva. Agarrando-a pela cintura seguiram para o castelo, onde ainda dava para ver as costas de James Potter fechando a porta.

***-*-***

- Bom dia – cumprimentou a ruiva sua classe de alunos do sétimo ano. Encontrou o olhar chocolate de James na primeira fileira ao lado um garoto de cabelos castanhos que pelo que Dumbledore explicara deveria ser Remus Lupin. - Eu sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas.

- Uau – exclamou um garoto da Lufa-lufa, Lily sorriu corando.

- Segure a baba Pontas – sussurrou Remus para o amigo que encarava maravilhado a professora.

- Cala a boca Aluado – rosnou James sem tirar os olhos da ruiva.

- Estive pensando em começarmos com algo difícil, mas simplesmente ótimo na aula de hoje – comentou Lily, James sorriu sendo retribuído.

- E o que seria? - perguntou Finis interessado.

- Vamos tentar conjurar um patrono – falou Lily. - Agora prestem a atenção, vocês têm que se concentrar em uma memória realmente feliz, não adianta ser satisfatória ela tem que ser feliz como se luz emanasse dela, entenderam?

Os alunos concordaram com a cabeça, Lily sorriu.

- O feitiço está no quadro e eu irei passar por cada um para ver o que conseguem, qualquer duvida...

Com um movimento da varinha Lily fez as mesas desaparecerem e os alunos começaram a fazer caras estressadas.

_"Será que eu fiz essa expressão na primeira vez que conjurei um patrono?"_ perguntou-se Lily observando-os. _"Coitado do meu professor, não sei como ele agüentou não rir."_

- Você poderia nos mostrar seu patrono – sugeriu Anna Verves para a professora que passava por ela, com um sorriso uma linda corsa saiu da varinha de Lily. - Nossa! - exclamou a garota.

De repente apareceu um cervo ao lado da corça que pareceu encantada, Lily virou-se procurando o dono do cervo e encontrou James Potter a olhando e sorrindo.

***-*-***

- Desde quando você aprendeu a fazer patronos? - perguntou Lily no final da aula para James enquanto iam para o salão principal.

- Aprendi no quinto ano, na verdade nas férias, meu pai é auror e acha muito útil aprendermos quantos feitiços conseguirmos.

- Ele está certo – sussurrou Lily quando parou na frente da sala dos professores. Ficaram se olhando, James com um sorriso nos lábios e Lily vermelha até Sirius se aproximar dos dois.

- Quem está dando em cima de alunos cenoura – brincou Sirius e a próxima coisa que ele viu foi a parede que veio ao seu encontro. - Aii – gemeu com uma mão na cabeça.

- Na próxima vez não fale besteira – disse Lily entrando na sala e esquecendo do almoço.

- Tenho que me lembrar de não fazer a ruiva ficar com raiva – disse James estendendo a mão para Sirius que aceitou.

- Mas a raiva às vezes é o mesmo que paixão – falou Sirius recebendo um olhar nada apreciativo de James. - Não se preocupe, Lily é minha amiga – esclareceu Sirius e James suavizou a expressão.

- E então, afim de almoça na Grifinória? - perguntou, Sirius só deu sua risada latido antes de ir com James para o salão principal.

***-*-***

**N/A: ****_Oii !! A idéia da fic foi da 1 Lily Evans e é um presente de natal para a mesma. Mana Jones! Te adoro, minha companheira de msn! :D Espero conseguir fazer a fic ser ótima como você merece! Beijos._**

**N/L: ****_Tem irmã melhor do que essa??? Também te adoro!! É claro que a fic vai ser ótima, assim como quem escrever ela!! Bjinhus..._**

**_Deixem review sim? Ela merece!! :D _**

**_Bjuss_**


	2. II

- Lily adorada – disse Sirius entrando na sala comunal, Lily ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo para ele, subitamente desconfiada.

- O que você quer Sirius? - perguntou fechando o livro, ela sabia que não conseguiria ler com o moreno ali.

- Eu marquei uma detenção, mas me esqueci que tinha um encontro em Hogsmead, será que você poderia...

- Tudo bem Sirius, mas você fica me devendo uma. Quem é o aluno? - perguntou Lily prendendo o cabelo ruivo, mas Sirius fez com que ela o soltasse.

- James Potter – disse Sirius e a ruiva levantou o olhar do short que usava.

- James? Logo o Potter, Sirius? - Sirius estreitou os olhos sorrindo.

- O que tem demais no Potter, Lily? - Lily corou.

- Nada – sussurrou. - Que horas é a detenção? - Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- Na verdade – abriu a porta e James entrou sorrindo na sala.

- Lily corou ainda mais, ela não estava vestida apropriadamente para aplicar uma detenção.

- Você pode mandá-lo corrigir minhas provas do primeiro ano aqui, assim nem precisa levantar da poltrona. - Sirius saiu depois de piscar, o ar maroto parecia inquebrável em seu rosto.

Lily não sabia se estava mais furiosa por Sirius ter deixado James entrar antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de trocar de roupa, ou por abusar do aluno para fazer o trabalho dele.

- Bom, você pode começar – sussurrou Lily incerta, James sorriu e sentou-se na mesinha com as provas e um gabarito ao lado.

- Então você é aurora como Sirius? - perguntou James após alguns minutos, Lily olhou-o surpresa e franziu os lábios.

- Sirius não devia sair por ai falando, mas imagino que ele não pode se conter – Lily rosnou, James sorriu para ela.

- Não vou contar nada – prometeu.

Lily ficou em silêncio. James riscava as provas e dava uma olhada para a ruiva.

- Nós não vamos começar com isso! - afirmou Lily depois de alguns minuto, James a olhou surpreso.

- Começar o que? - perguntou James, mas ele sabia a que ela se referia é claro.

- Você é meu aluno! Então pare com isso! - rosnou Lily levantando-se, mas isso se mostrou não ser uma boa idéia, pois assim ele pode observá-la de corpo inteiro.

- Daqui um ano não vou ser mais – apontou James, Lily o encarou furiosa.

- Eu não quero nada com você, entendeu agora? - perguntou Lily raivosa, James sorriu calmamente levantando-se.

- Você tem certeza disso? - sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva que tremeu para depois se afastar.

- Sua detenção acabou! - rosnou sem fôlego. (**N/A:** James acaba com o fôlego de qualquer uma! ;D).

- Imagino que não, considerando a pilha que ainda tem – respondeu James apontando para a mesa.

- Eu sou sua professora e digo que acabou! - falou Lily muito corada.

- Eu nunca fui conhecido por obedecer a professores – disse James.

- Não me irrite Potter! - James aproximou-se perigosamente.

- Não é bem isso que tenho em mente – sorriu cafajeste.

- Saia daqui Potter- ofegou Lily afastando-o, James inclinou-se mais.

- Eu não vou desistir – sussurrou dando uma mordidinha em sua orelha e em seguida, saiu da sala.

Lily deixou-se cair na cadeira. Ela que devia manter o controle, ele era seu aluno e mesmo que Sirius agisse como se estivesse apresentando um amigo, ela sabia que isso não estava certo e nunca estaria.

Lily trocou de roupa apressadamente e foi para Hogsmead.

* * *

- Sirius precisamos conversar – disse Lily aproximando-se da mesa onde ele e uma loira quase se engoliam.

- Precisa ser agora Lily?

- Sim – Sirius ao perceber o tom da ruiva se livrou rapidamente da loira.

- O que foi? - perguntou inocentemente, recebendo um olhar zangado.

- Você pode parar com isso Sirius! Você não tem dezessete anos para se comportar assim! Isso está levando aquele garoto a pensar que pode alguma coisa! - Lily virou com tudo a caneca de cerveja amanteigada a sua frente tamanha a raiva.

- Nós só temos dois anos a mais que James e eu sei que você se sentiu atraída por ele, Lily você tem que se divertir! Após Amos parece que virou uma freira!

Lily quase pulou em cima dele e depois ficou com uma expressão de tristeza.

- Nem todos são como ele e James está mesmo interessado em você.

- Sirius, para o meu bem não insista nisso – pediu a ruiva e saiu do bar escondendo as lágrimas.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Eu fui rápida de mais nesse capitulo neh? Mas fazer o que? Assim sou eu! :D Gente! Eu e a 1 Lily Evans temos uma fic em conjunto, chamada Prisioneiros de uma guerra, eu vou coloca o link no meu profile se quiserem vão lá! :D Beijos.

**N/B:** Eo to perdida... Axu q como beta eo devia tah lendo tds as obras da Carol... Mas eo n consigo! Porém, prometo nessas férias ler tu-di-nho! Soh por esse cap fiquei curiosa demais p ler a história! Axu q v6 deviam mandar reviews pedindo por mais ;)


	3. III

- Não – gaguejou a ruiva colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. – Só mais algumas horinhas... – pediu ao despertador, mas depois de cinco minutos ele estava novamente despertando, com uma mão acertou-o e jogou-o no chão com um barulho de objeto quebrado.

Puxou as cobertas sobre a cabeça e adormeceu, sendo acordada pouco depois por um Sirius animado e barulhento que entrou no quarto.

- Acorda Lily – mandou acenando com a varinha e abrindo as cortinas fazendo toda a claridade ir de encontrou ao rosto da garota que gemeu revoltada.

- Não lhe disseram para bater na porta Sirius? – sentou-se esfregando os olhos que estavam vermelhos.

- Temos alguém de ressaca aqui? – o moreno brincou indo até o guarda-roupa da ruiva e escancarando a porta, pouco depois ele separava as roupas que Lly usaria.

- Eu sei escolher minhas roupas sozinha Sirius – xingou, mas não serviu para nada, pois ele só arrancou a coberta de cima da ruiva e puxou-a fazendo-a ficar de pé.

- Vai tomar banho, você tem dez minutos – anunciou fazendo os olhos verdes se arregalarem e a garota bater na mesa de cabeceira caindo e abrindo um corte na testa, murmurando se jogou para dentro do banheiro.

* * *

- Bom dia – cumprimentou correndo para dentro da sala com os cabelos ruivos molhados. Os alunos sussurravam enquanto ela largava os livros em cima da mesa e recuperava o fôlego.

Se virou para o quadro negro, mas nem teve tempo de fazer as palavras apareceram, Sirius entrou na sala sorrindo como sempre e trazendo na mão o sutiã de Lily.

A ruiva corou e lançou um olhar indignado para ele que só tinha a expressão de quem se controlava muito para não rir.

- Acho que você se esqueceu disso – e seguindo o olhar do amigo viu que realmente havia se esquecido e sobre os risinhos e comentários dos alunos correu para o banheiro.

* * *

- Eles estão comentando – falava um garoto no almoço ao lado de James e Remus. – Que a professora Evans e o professor Black estão tendo um caso, depois de toda a cena na aula de hoje...

James amassou o garfo, jogando-o ao lado do prato que continuava cheio. Remus olhou paciente para o amigo.

- Por que você não esquece a professora Evans e convida...

- Não continue Remus, você não entende, eu realmente preciso da Lily – afirmou com paixão o loiro só olhou para baixo impedindo o olhar de seguir para o teto.

- A professora Evans não vai sair com um aluno James – tentou novamente, mas o moreno nem ao menos ouviu as palavras, pois Sirius Black se aproximava sorrindo e arrogante como sempre, sentando-se ao lado de James que torceu a faca agora.

- Você devia sentar-se à mesa dos professores Black – Sirius piscou os olhos azul-acizentados antes de começar a gargalhar na cara do moreno.

- Não sabia que você acreditava em fofoca Potter – Sirius riu ainda mais ao ver os talheres mutilados na mesa. – Eu não tenho nada com a Lily, ela simplesmente estava de ressaca e tive que faze-la ir para a aula – explicou, mas James continuou descrente.

- E o que o sutiã dela tem a ver com isso? - perguntou quase rosnando ao falar.

- Só que deu para perceber que ela havia se esquecido desse detalhe – James continuou encarando-o, mas depois sorriu satisfeito. – Você conseguiu deixar ela bem louca ontem.

Remus deixou o garfo parar a altura da boca, provavelmente achando que isso era a cara de James, mas não de um professor.

- É a reação que elas normalmente têm – brincou, causando gargalhadas. Lily da mesa dos professores olhou com raiva para o moreno de olhos azuis.

- Talvez eu ajude a ter mais detenções – Remus largou o garfo de vez encarando o seu professor com incrível descrença.

- Você não deveria estar dizendo para ele desistir dessa idéia? – Sirius olhou-o como se ele fosse louco.

- O que seria da vida sem diversão Remus?

Embora Lily não ouvisse ficou claro que ela estava morrendo de raiva quando ela largou o cálice sobre a mesa com tanta força que ele sujou toda s toalha de vermelho.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu apareci incrível neh? Desculpe mesmo! Mas eu ando tão ocupada, mas agora vai normalizar (espero) e daí vem postagem mais rápida. Beijos.


	4. IV

- Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Porque sempre acontece comigo? – uma ruiva sentada no meio do corredor do terceiro andar a meia noite esfregava o tornozelo os olhos brilhando com fúria e a base da histeria.

- Lily? – perguntou uma voz, embora Lily soubesse perfeitamente de quem era a voz, olhou ao redor não encontrando nada.

Assim que as esmeraldas se escancararam encarando o vazio, James Potter retirou a capa de invisibilidade e abaixou-se ao lado da ruiva.

- O que você fez? – tentou tocar o vermelho na parte torcida, mas Lily afastou a mão assim que esta tocou em sua perna.

- O que _você_ esta fazendo fora do dormitório Potter? – James só sorriu perante o mau-humor da garota que agora fazia as lágrimas recuar para bem longe.

- Caso você não lembre Lily, eu _sou_ monitor, _devo_ patrulhar pelos corredores, no caso de algum _aluno_ se meter em encrencas – sorriu petulante, fazendo Lily arranhar as mãos evitando berrar com ele.

- Então vá procurar algum _aluno_ para cuidar Potter! – cada vez que a garota ficava mais vermelha o sorriso de James aumentava.

- Já achei um professor – com ousadia pegou a ruiva no colo e começou a leva-la para seu quarto sobre tapas da mesma.

- Coloque-me no chão já Potter! – ordenou. – Vou retirar cem pontos da Grifinória!

- É só você retirar e Dumbledore coloca-los novamente – Lily bufou enquanto chegavam à porta do quarto.

- Você já pode me deixar aqui Potter – sem ligar James abriu a porta r fechou-a com um pontapé indo até a cama meticulosamente arrumada e depositando-a com suavidade.

- Eu sei um feitiço bom para isso, caso...

- Saia Potter! Agora! – fechando os olhos com força a garota se enrolou na cama e só depois de alguns minutos abriu os olhos verdes encontrando James parado no mesmo lugar admirando-a.

- Porque você é tão difícil Lily? – a ruiva se afastou quando ele sentou ao lado dela, mas ele foi mais rápido e capturou uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos, Lily pareceu incapaz de se afastar.

- Sou sua professora Potter – sussurrou fechando os olhos novamente.

- Não é só isso, sei que não é esse o problema, você esta com medo, mas _por que_ eu não entendo – se aproximou, Lily sentiu o hálito morno na sua bochecha. – Você não precisa ter medo de mim Lily.

Encostou os dedos no pescoço dela aproximando-se, Lily se encolheu contra a cama, mas logo James puxou-a de encontro a ele e ela não ofereceu resistência, agarrando sua blusa com força e puxando-o ainda mais para perto.

- Pare – ofegou, empurrando sem força o moreno para longe enquanto ele tentava investir novamente. A garota segurou a gola da blusa e jogou-o com força para trás. – Isso esta errado!

- Lily...

- É professora Evans, Potter! Dumbledore confiou em mim! Não posso ficar seduzindo alunos, _crianças_ James!

Olhos chocolates a fitaram com magoa, os verdes se seguravam para não trair as palavras.

- Quantos anos é a diferença mesmo Lily?

- Não importa! Você ainda é uma_ criança_ que esta no _colégio_! – Lily viu o moreno se levantar e afastar-se.

- Não ache que essas palavras vão me fazer desistir, _professora Evans_.

Lily só suspirou quando ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando, escorregou pelos lençóis e apertou o rosto contra o travesseiro macio, com os dedos trêmulos sobre os lábios vermelhos.

* * *

- O que você fez agora cenoura? – perguntou Sirius andando ao lado da amiga e sorrindo para as alunas que começavam a cochichar e soltar risinhos.

- Tropecei descendo da torre de astronomia – murmurou envergonhada, vendo Sirius soltar uma enorme gargalhada.

- Por que não me chamou para ajudar? – Lily olhou o amigo descrente fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

- E você pararia de se _divertir_ para me ajudar?

- Provavelmente não – reconheceu. – Mas parece que alguém dormiu tão pouco quanto você – apontou James sentado na mesa com a cabeça, Lily passou sem olhá-lo na direção da mesa dos professores.

- Bom dia professor – cumprimentou Dumbledore sentando ao seu lado, com Sirius desconfiado ao lado.

- Me conte isso logo Lily! – exigiu. – Você sabe que saberei de qualquer forma, melhor a sua maneira pouco pecaminosa, que...

- Sirius! – xingou a ruiva ao ver o diretor rindo.

- Só cuide para não atrapalhar as aulas Lily – Dumbledore piscou um olho azul na direção da ruiva que ficou vermelha.

- Não é isso! – tentou, mas não conseguiu se explicar.

- Eu sei mais de Hogwarts do que vocês imaginam – e com essa frase se levantou saindo do salão e deixando um Sirius Black divertido e uma ruiva receosa.

* * *

**N/A:** Se eu apanha não vai ter mais capitulo ok? Tudo bem que eu acho que mereço apanha, olha a demora para vir aki, mas vou da uma amostrinha do meu dia daí vocês vão ver se mereço perdão ou não.

6h: Levanta.

8h: Chega ao trabalho.

12h: Vai almoça e aproveita para fala com o pessoal na lan.

14h: Volta para o trabalho.

18h: Sai do trabalho.

19h: Vai para a facul.

23h: Votla para casa.

Mereço perdão? Espero que sim!

Beijos, adoro cada um de vocês!


	5. V

Uma ruiva mancando e irritada entrou na sala, logo na volta da ala hospitalar quando curara o pé o torceu novamente e derrubou todos os livros escada abaixo.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou e quando foi se sentar a cadeira desabou fazendo-a bater com a testa na beirada da mesa.

James correu para o lado quando a ouviu alcançar o chão e gemer, lágrimas de dor escapavam pelos olhos verdes fechados.

- Volte para a sua cadeira Potter – mandou sem fazer outro sinal de estar viva.

- Você tem que ir para a enfermaria Lily – nisso uma aglomeração de alunos se fez presente em volta dos dois, Remus bateu um livro na cabeça de James aviso claro que ele não devia a chamar pelo primeiro nome na frente de alunos.

- Vá se sentar Potter – repetiu abrindo os olhos verdes, um filete de sangue escorria da testa, sem ligar James pegou-a no colo.

- Vou levar a professora até a enfermaria, fiquem aqui – avisou com seu maior tom de capitão de time.

- Você vai ganha uma boa detenção James – a ruiva avisou se esquecendo de usar o Potter.

- Mas uma para a minha ficha não vai faze muita diferença Lily, até porque Dumbie não achara isso causa de detenção.

- Tenha mais respeito pelo diretor – a voz da ruiva perdeu a força a medida que ela perdia a consciência.

Desesperado James saiu correndo pelos corredores, alcançando a enfermaria em menos tempo do que qualquer pessoa acharia possível.

* * *

Já era noite quando Lily acordou, ficou surpresa ao ver James sentado com a cabeça escorada em sua mão.

- Você devia estar no dormitório – brigou, mas com uma voz melodiosa. O moreno levantou a cabeça, o alivio estampado no rosto.

- Você dormiu o dia todo – contou, Lily balançou a cabeça, mas isso doeu a fazendo levar a mão à testa.

- Você é um bobo James, devia arrumar uma garota da sua idade para se preocupar.

- Você fica repetindo isso para si mesma, tentando se convencer a não ter esperanças, quando no fundo sabe que o desejo é o mesmo que o meu. – Chocolates contra esmeraldas. Lily quebrou o contato visual.

James acariciou o queixo dela fazendo-a se aproxima logo os dois estavam perdidos em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Sirius entrou na enfermaria soltando uma risada latido fazendo-os se separarem.

- Eu preocupado com o que a Lily-certinha diria – brincou, Lily parecia querer se fundir com o travesseiro, enquanto James sorria maroto.

- Dizer sobre o que? – perguntou tentando desviar o assunto dela.

- Dizer sobre o boato que explodira amanhã – a ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha nervosa, nada que viesse do Sirius seria bom.

- O que você anda agarrando a Marlene? – perguntou James. – Isso todos os alunos já andam falando há dias, dês que o Gilur viu você saindo do banheiro dos monitores juntos.

Lily ficou roxa e depois passou ao azul, antes de berrar acordando todo o castelo provavelemente.

- Lene é uma aluna Sirius! – Os dois só riram ainda mais dela.

- E James é o que? Um professor? – Sirius continuou não dando tempo para ela rebater. – O professor Dumbie mesmo nos deixou ter casos com os alunos, lembra do café da manhã? Ele quase disse isso diretamente!

- Sirius você vê coisa onde não existem! O professor vai ser obrigado a nos demitir pelo conselho!

- Bobagem, não se estresse cenoura, por enquanto você ainda é segredo – com um sorriso cafajeste o moreno abandonou a recinto deixando James rindo silenciosamente e levando um olhar mal-humorado.

- Cale a boca Potter! – mandou Lily nervosa virando-se para o lado e cobrindo a cabeça com as cobertas, sinal claro de que estava com um péssimo humor.

* * *

- James! Você beijou a professora? Você sabe no que isso vai dar? Não tinha outra aluna para você agarra não? – pergunto Remus olhando para os lados enquanto falava.

- Lily é diferente, já lhe disse Remus! Vou casa com ela! – o loiro balançou a cabeça batendo com o próprio livro na cabeça.

- Você vai é criar uma grande confusão para ela – James fez uma careta.

- Deixe de ser pessimista Remus, só vamos anuncia nosso namoro quando eu tiver acabado Hogwarts! - um sorriso imenso apareceu, sendo estragado pela próxima frase de Remus:

- E ela sabe disso?

* * *

Uma ruiva andava de um lado para o outro, indecisa.

- Eu não posso ficar com o Potter... Eu não posso...

- Porque em vez de ensaiar esse discurso e tentar se convencer não vai aproveita o dia com o James?

Lily deu um pulo ao ver Sirius sentado em sua cama.

- Sirius! Seu trasgo!

- Normalmente as garotas me chamam de outra coisa, mas eu entendo esse seu amor selvagem – Lily ficou rubra antes de jogar um globo quase acertando o moreno.

- Eu não vou ter um caso com um aluno Sirius! O que aconteceu ontem foi uma falha...

- E o que aconteceu anteontem também?

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Foi um incidente, agora vou excluir James Potter da minha vida! Isso que vou fazer! – decidiu embora os olhos verdes a traíssem.

- Não esqueça que ele é seu aluno Lily!

Rindo Sirius deixou à ruiva ainda mais confusa no quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Eu mereço reviews! Eu escrevi esse capitulo rapidinho para posta! Agora quero milhões de reviews! Ok, exagerei, umas cem bastam! ;P Não me matem ok? A demora agora vai virar rotina, ainda mais agora que colocaram uma auto-escola para ajuda na mniha rotina nada cheia. *Sarcasmo.* To em crise gente! * Sai correndo e procurando ajuda.*


	6. VI

**N/A: **Explicações ou falta delas no fim do capitulo, mas em cima agradeço a todos que não abandonaram a fic nesse ano(s) que eu passei longe e peço desculpas mesmo por isso, foi totalmente falha minha. Agora aproveitem o capitulo que eu espero que gostem!

* * *

Lily havia decidido evitar James totalmente, e tratá-lo como a qualquer aluno durante as aulas.

- Lily esta estranha – reclamou James para Remus enquanto iam para o almoço.

- James deixe nossa professora de lado! Eu acho que ela esta certíssima! É sua professora e…

- Oi James – disse Sirius alcançando eles com Marlene do seu lado, na verdade com Marlene agarrada a ele.

- Como vai Sirius? – Remus queria se bater com o livro ao ver o exemplo do seu professor.

- Eu desisto – falou, os três os olharam confusos.

- Hoje eu e Lene vamos jantar em Hoesmeade, querem ir? – Agora sim Remus queria se socar.

- É proibido ir a…

- Claro que sim, passagem secreta?

- Obvio, encontro vocês as 20 horas na frente da Mulher Gorda – Sirius saiu andando com Marlene.

- Esse castelo…

- Pare de reclamar Aluado.

- Esta virado de…

- Eu disse pare Remus.

Remus seguiu falando consigo mesmo em pensamentos enquanto James ficava pensando em porque Lily estar tão estranha.

- Eu não quero Sirius! Não concordo com esse seu comportamento…

- Dumbledore não viu problema nenhum…

- Mas o restante dos professores acharam absurdo, eles ficaram o dia comentando a respeito!

- Você se estressa muito Lily, por isso que tem rugas, se fosse como eu teria essa pele maravilhosa e…

- Chega Sirius, esta complicado de mais sem você falando besteiras ao meu lado.

- Se não se arrumar Lily eu a levarei assim – Lily o fuzilou com os olhos verdes.

- Já disse que não vou Sirius.

- Vai – rapidamente ele retirou a varinha da mão dela a deixando na mesa e a pegou no colo a levando para fora do seu dormitório.

- Eu vou te matar Sirius.

- Todas falam isso Lily, depende de cómo me matar eu aceito.

Lily bufou enquanto era carregada pelo castelo.

Lily pensava que era uma maldição, James pensava que Sirius era foda, Marlene babava discretamente pelos músculos de Sirius, Sirius ria abertamente e Remus pensava em voltar para seu dormitório.

- É tão divertido sair com professores – falou Lene sendo agradevel, Lily bufou.

- Poderia lhe acusar de ajudar em um seqüestro.

- Deixe de ser estressada Lily – James levou um olhar mortal o que era melhor que a falta de olhares ao qual estava adaptado.

- Lily já nasceu estresssada James – Sirius levou um chute, Remus teve que rir junto.

- Acho que estaremos encrencados quando voltarmos ao castelo.

- Ninguém dará falta de vocês, se derem eu falo que passei detenção e estavam comigo.

- Bebendo no Três Vassouras – murmurou Lily.

- Cenoura você é uma ótima companhia.

- Você que me seqüestrou.

- Lily é o ser mais irritado que conheço.

- Você que me irrita…

Um barulho vindo do lado fez eles levarem um susto, um barril havia estourado com um feitiço, olharam para a rua e viram Comensais.

Lily pulou da cadeira ao ver uma criança no meio deles, os outros foram atrás, a ruiva era a única sem varinha, pois Sirius havia deixado em cima da mesa. Ela conseguiu alcançar a criança e entregar para a mãe que entrou em uma casa, mas depois ao olhar para tras foi atingida, caindo.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi! Eu poderia explicar de mil maneiras o porque desse sumiço, mas acho que tudo foi devido a falha mental ao qual eu estava, mas agora estou de volta com tudo. Já perceberam como a Lily se acidenta? A fic foi perfeita mesmo para quem foi dedicada. Logo vem o próximo capitulo, é só me perdoarem e me mandarem reviews que me deixarão feliz que me farão postar mais rápido. Beijinhos, C.


	7. VII

James alcançou Lily enquanto aurores chegavam para cuidar dos Comensais, ele pegou a ruiva no colo e correu o mais rápido que pode com ela para o castelo, a pele dela ficava cada vez mais branca enquanto o sangue escorria sujando as vestes do garoto.

Ele não se preocupava com ser pego em flagante, com suas vestes sujas, com seus passos fazendo barulho no castelo, só com Lily desacordada nos seus braços.

Assim que chegou a enfermaria gritou chamando a enfermeira para examiná-la, fechou a cortina em volta da cama dela escondendo a ruiva, James se encostou na parede da enfermaria arrasado.

- Pontas – Remus tocou o ombro dele com Sirius logo atrás. – Como está Lily?

- Eu não sei, ela está lá com a enfermeira… Eu não sei…

Sirius puxou o aluno que já era considerado amigo para um abraço, James lutava contra as lagrimas.

- Como ela esta? – perguntou assim que a enfermeira saiu.

- Senhor Potter como aluno acho que…

- A merda com isso. Como ela esta? – James olhava de maneira alucinada para a mulher.

- A professora Evans perdeu muito sangue no caminho para cá senhor Potter, tive que arrumar umas artérias e…

- Ela ficara bem? – tentou resumir Sirius.

- Sim professor Black, ela ficará.

James respirou aliviado se jogando sentado no chão, Sirius sorriu como se sempre soubesse do fato e até mesmo Remus não escondeu o quanto se sentiu bem com a noticia.

- Agora vão para seus quartos, a senhorita Evans precisa descansar e com esse barulho fica impossível.

- Não acha que seria bom ter alguém conhecido aquí quando ela acordasse? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim, mas…

- Então James ficará – Sirius colocou a mão no ombro do garoto. – Cuide bem da Lily, Pontas – disse o chamando pelo apelido.

A enfermeira começou a discutir, mas Sirius a levou para longe com seu charme, Remus deu boa noite e foi para o dormitório e James para o lado da cama da Lily.

- Você fica linda assim calma Lily, mais linda do que você já é – sussurrou o garoto mexendo nas mechas ruivas dela.

**N/A: **Eu sei que foi pequeno, mas é um capitulo que fará a diferença na vida deles daqui para a frente, a relação de James e Lily irá mudar e também a dele com o Sirius e até Remus vai mudar, ou seja, é um capitulo de mudanças.

Quinta que vem eu começo a trabalhar, mas espero conseguir mander as atualizações, vamos não podem agora reclama tanto de mim neh?

Estou amando receber as reviews, muito, obrigada.

Beijinhos.

_Lady Aredhel Anarion: _Jay é nosso herói neh? Lá vem a Lily me mata dizendo que é herói dela. –q

_JASSBFE: _Ah agora eu não demorei, admita! Bem Vinda, FF é maravilhoso neh?

_Bel Black Potter Malfoy: _Não deixei na expectativa, não muito pelo menos, um pouco toda autora má tem que deixar. Kkk…

_Mila Pink: _Eu sou louca pelo Sirius! *-* Ele é lindo, perfeito, charmoso, cheiroso, gostoso… Cofcof. Autora descontrolada aquí.


	8. VIII

Lily abriu os olhos verdes voltando a fechar logo assim que viu James com a cabeça deitada em cima do seu braço.

Logo as memorias voltaram a mente da ruiva.

- James acorde - pediu voltando a abrir os olhos. Ele continuou dormindo. - James! - disse mais alto e ele deu um pulo. - Achei que seria preciso água para te acordar.

- A primeira frase depois de acordar e já está reclamando - James disse com a mão dela entre as deles.

- A primeira frase foi: James acorde!

- Como se sente Lily? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Como quando Sirius caiu em cima de mim com a moto.

- Fiquei preocupado - tocou o rosto dela que ficou incomodada. - Lily eu quero ter voce. Por favor, pare de tentar me afastar.

- Eu vou parar James, só me de tempo - James achou isso uma grande mudança vindo dela e resolveu não discordar no momento.

- Ok, terá tempo.

James foi expulso da enfermaria e no meio do caminho para o Salão Comunal encontrou Sirius encostando Marlene na parede numa situação que daria encrenca se fosse a professora Minerva a ver.

- Oi Pontas - cumprimentou como se tivesse apenas arrumando o cabelo. Uma Marlene vermelha, não de vergonha, mas sim de falta de ar sorriu.

- Hey Sirius, Lily acordou - o moreno mais velho sorriu aliviado se desgrudou de Marlene deu um tapa no ombro de James e desafiando toda sua postura saiu correndo.

- Então voce e Lily - disse Lene.

- Então voce e Sirius - a garota deu de ombros.

- Não é serio nós, mas eu acredito que voce e Lily vão ser - sorrindo se afastou.

- Eu também acredito - disse James para o nada.

- Tive a sensação que queria me ver srta. Evans - Dumbledore sorriu e Lily ficou vermelha. - Essa mesma sensação me leva a crer que terá algo a ver com o senhor Potter - Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu gosto dele.

- Lily se divirta logo seu tempo em Hogwarts acaba. Só lhe peço que sejam discretos para compensar o comportamento do sr. Black. Mas eu como o velho que sou sinto que esse é um bom relacionamento para se investir - sorrindo ele se retirou da Ala Hospitalar.

N/A: E depois de 3 meses a autora cara de pau da as caras. Beijos.

Mila Pink: Começou as mudanças, com a aprovação do Dumbie logo tudo vai pega fogo, muito fogo! Beijos.

Ninha Souma: Amei as ideias que voce me deu, estou pensando e acho que da para fazer sim se passa meu bloqueio. Beijos.


End file.
